Along came a Raven
by james.wylie.guerra
Summary: Trigon the Terrible banishes the Titans to Earth Bet's Brockton Bay, and Raven finds herself trapped in a certain locker... Stranded from Jump City, her friends missing, and stuck in a world completely unlike her own, Raven and Taylor plan to become the heroes this godsforsaken world have been waiting for. Raven!Taylor, Rogue!cape. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm, a Web Serial by Wildbow which comes highly recommended and is free online (just google it). Nor do I own Teen Titans in either their Comic, Cartoon or any other form. It is a property of D.C comics, and Warner Bros, as well as Cartoon Network and whoever else might have a slice of that pie. The first line comes from season 4 episode 11, which is where we will begin our tale.**

 **This has been bouncing around in my head for awhile, I love Worm and I really love Worm fanfiction, so I hope this is a fun read for some people. I played around with different ideas for a Raven!Taylor and in the end decided to go with this rather than having Raven powers being an alternative to skitter. This is a true cross! Not just an altpower story. There will be D.C and Teen Titans characters as well as Worm ones. This is going to be a bumpy ride, taken more or less from the perspective of Raven and Taylor.**

 **My knowledge of the Teen Titans and both Raven's powers and personality is heavily influenced by the Consequence and Misunderstandings series by Silently Watches, which is vastly superior to anything I can write and I highly recommend.**

* * *

Prologue

" _The earth is MINE!"_ bellowed Trigon in triumph. A red wave exploded out from his massive body, finally in this dimension after years of planning. His daughter, Raven had fulfilled her purpose and opened the portal allowing him through. Conquering this world would be easy now that he had manifested here; he could call his armies through at his leisure. Trigon had been watching this world for years and knew that there were few forces that could match him in this dimension. One of the few that did have that potential was his daughter. Raven was unique among his few surviving children, his only daughter. Unlike her brothers she retained her sanity despite her demonic half, and had managed to reign in her heritage.

While Trigon had no problems with killing his own flesh and blood, he had killed his own mother after all, Raven intrigued him. She had so much potential, and one didn't become a Demon Lord by throwing away useful tools. He knew she would likely never work willingly with him, but using her as a cats paw was certainly possible. In a dimension similar to this one there was a being of great power, beyond even him, living amongst the people, running a grand experiment on a global scale. While this being didn't threaten this dimension yet, it could in the future. No dimension was safe from the being and its brethren. That dimension was also free of interference from other cosmic powers. No Demon Lords or Gods had any pieces in play there, a wide open opportunity for one of his blood to come into her own without interfering with his own plans. The girl wanted to be a hero, a savior of mortals from the evils of the universe. By sending her away he would not only keep her alive, busy and most importantly far away from his own plans, but provide an opportunity for her to grow as any good parent would do. Yes this plan has merit.

"Daughter! You have done well to bring me here. As a reward for this I will spare the lives of your friends. Instead I will banish you all from this dimension. Be wary Daughter mine, for this world contains entities of great power. Do with this world as you will, I will not interfere in any way, you may conquer it and enslave its people to make war with me in the future or live a life of peace. That is your choice. Farewell Raven, Princess of the 7th circle, Last Daughter of Azarath, Daughter of Trigon the Terrible, Demon Lord of the 7th Circle of Hell. May you smite thine enemies and bathe in their blood."

Trigon raised his mighty hands, and with a loud crack a black portal appeared. The titans found themselves sucked into the portal, surrounded on all sides by darkness. Hours, days, years. Time passed at an indeterminable rate, until at last light returned to the world. Blinding in intensity, the teens lost consciousness as they slammed into the ground as the portal spat them out above the earth. Unknown to them they were separated by the force of the impact, left unconscious to be found by the mortals living in this dimension.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a month since she had been banished to this dimension and Raven suspected that she had learned enough about the new world around her to begin her plans. Waking up in a locker covered in blood, bugs and filth was not a useful state for her emotional stability. It had taken a week of meditation in the hospital in order to merge her mind with that of her host and to explain to Taylor why she had become an emoticlone trapped in Raven's mind while Raven was possessing Taylor's body. The best the Raven could figure out was that her body had been tied to her Father as a result of opening the portal allowing him through to conquer her Earth. Her soul self however survived the banishment from that dimension and sought out a willing host once here. Taylor, while trapped in the locker, had been praying for help and Raven responded. In the process Raven's soul possessed Taylor's body, leaving Taylor's soul a place in her mindscape along with her emoticlones. This connection allowed each other to view some of their counterpart's memories as well as communicate with each other. Since leaving the hospital the two had been researching the state of heroes and villains in this world and searching for the fate of her teammates. Luckily the latter was easily solved while searching through the Parahumans Online discussion board, where news had spread of a mass trigger event of some sort, causing four new Parahumans to presumably lose their memories while gaining their powers.

Raven theorized that sending her friends through the void between dimensions had caused their minds to break and reset. Hopefully she would be able to find a way to restore them to their old state. To her surprise her four friends had all been found by different factions of capes in the city.

Robin and Starfire had been found and taken in by the local Wards as a pair of Case-53s. Robin had been dismissed as a baseline human at first, until he had begun development of a suit similar to the Red-X suit he had created back in their home dimension. Luckily Starfire's odd physiology was written off as an aspect of her powers, case 53's often had unusual physiologies.

Beast-Boy had apparently been found by a group called The Undersiders, where he found a fellow animal enthusiast in hellhound (or Bitch, PHO was unsure which one she went by) who had some kind of power over dogs.

Cyborg on the other hand was the newest member of Faultline's crew, a mercenary group with a number of case 52's, that had a reputation for successfully completing their contracts, many of which were not exactly what you would call legal, but never operated inside of the Bay area.

Raven and Taylor had decided to use a democratic system of sorts in deciding what to do with their shared existence. Both agreed their first priority had to be getting Raven a body of her own and Taylor back in control of her natural one, followed closely by helping Raven's friends regain their memories. While Taylor had never met them herself, she felt connected enough to them through Raven that she wanted to do what she could to help them. Raven had quickly become her friend and looking through some of Raven's memories the others were obviously highly skilled heroes, the kind Brockton Bay desperately needed.

In order to accomplish either of those goals however Raven had convinced Taylor that they needed to gain a good deal of resources and most importantly, find a way out of school. Raven had been appalled by the state of the world she was now stranded in, and knew that once her friends regained their memories they would want to try and help. Their old world was almost certainly already lost, Raven had already tried to travel back only to find that her Father had barred her from crossing to that dimension. For now at least they were stranded where they were and would have to make the best of it. Raven had always been the magical expert of the Teen Titians, and she believed she could use that knowledge to find a way to create a new body for herself, though likely not anytime soon. She would need a good deal of time and space to experiment on methods of creating a stable body to hold her soul, and even more time experimenting on spells to return lost memories.

Taylor had conceded that spending time at school being bullied by Emma and her friends, instead of working on solving their problems, would be a colossal waste of time. Luckily between the two of them, not to mention use of Raven's telepathy, they had convinced Danny Hebert, Taylor's father, to allow them to test out of school. Unlike Taylor, Raven was more than capable of standing up for herself to adults and had told the Principle of Taylor's school that either they let her test out or she would go to the press with proof of the school ignoring a bullying campaign for more than a year before she ended up in the hospital. For the principle it was an easy choice between the possibility of a media shit-storm or getting the girl out of her school.

* * *

It had been a week since they had passed their exams, and they had just convinced Danny that they were going to go searching for a job. Unknown to him, they were really on their way to the PRT headquarters to begin their first stages of their plan.

Neither Taylor nor Raven had any interest in joining the Wards, but in researching the cape scene had found that teleporters, especially ones who could take people with them, were in massive demand. In desperate need of resources, Raven had convinced Taylor that while they would be heroes in the sense that they would try to help people whenever possible, doing so for free was counterproductive. By gathering resources they would be able to better equip themselves and accomplish their goals which would help more people in the end than being an independent hero doing everything for free. As a rogue cape, selling their services as a teleporter, and once their reputation was solidified as a mercenary, would allow them to collect the resources they needed, while being selective enough in the jobs they took to avoid helping criminals or hurting innocent people.

So donning the purple leotard and cloak they had picked up spending Taylor's meagre savings at Parians's shop, they flew towards the PRT building to offer their services and register as an independent cape.

' _I still think flying is the coolest thing_ ever' Taylor sent over their link as they passed over the boat graveyard. _'The wind in our hair, the beauty of the world beneath our feet. Flying is awesome!'_

' _Indeed. As a Titan I often relaxed by flying around the city at night. There is something particularly peaceful about the world when people are asleep beneath the stars and the moon._ '

They landed as they approached the PRT Headquarters downtown, a large glass building surrounded by a force-field located near Arcadia High School, which the Wards were rumored to attend. Two PRT agents standing by the door tracked their movements with large hoses attached to a container on their backs, likely a gun using containment foam, the all-purpose nonlethal weapon created by the world's greatest tinker, Dragon.

"Halt! This is a restricted area! Identify yourself!" commanded the agent to the left of the door.

"Greetings. My name is Raven, I am here to meet with someone to discuss my abilities and register with the PRT as an independent cape."

"Please wait here, I will call for someone to come out and meet with you" replied the agent on the right.

After waiting a few minutes a women wearing a tight set of military fatigues with an American Flag scarf covering parts of her face came through the door, walking up to their body.

"Hello, you must be Raven. My name is Miss Militia, I am a member of the local Protectorate team here in Brockton Bay. Please refrain from using any powers you may have and follow me inside so we can talk privately." Following the older Woman into the PRT building and through a series of hallways they eventually came to an office somewhere near the middle of the building.

Taking a seat behind the desk, Miss Militia gestured for Raven to sit one of the other chairs in the room before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper to write on.

"Well welcome to the PRT Headquarters, how can we help you today?" said the well-known heroine, eager to get this meeting started.

"As I said to the agents outside, I am here to hopefully accomplish two goals. The first is to register as an independent cape here in Brockton Bay. From what I was able to find out the PRT likes to be kept aware of all capes in their city, and registering will prevent the Protectorate or the Wards from assuming I am a Villain, as well as providing some legitimacy for me to work within the city. This also allows the PRT to be prepared for my presence and allows them to call upon me to deal with major threats as well as provide the opportunity to gather information about me and my powers in case I become an enemy in the future, not to mention try to recruit me" Raven bluntly stated with a small smirk.

Miss Militia was surprised by the thoroughness of Raven's answer. While she seemed young, it was obvious that Raven was very observant and aware of the state of things in the city. It spoke volumes about her intentions that Raven knew why the PRT offered this service and still wanted to go through with it.

With a smile she replied, "I won't lie to you as you are obviously aware of why the PRT offers registration for Independents, as it does make things much easier and safer for everyone involved. Now you said that you had two goals, what else did you want to accomplish today?"

"The other thing I wanted to do is offer my services to the PRT as a teleporter, and to preempt the obvious question, I can teleport large numbers of people any distance, I just need either coordinates or an image of the destination."

Shocked by this declaration, the only teleporter with anything even close to those kind of capabilities was Strider the world's most powerful mover. "Wow that's incredible, we will have to verify what you say of course, but if it's true would you be willing to volunteer for Endbringer attacks?"

Raved responded with a grin, "Yes I will be volunteering at all Endbringer attacks, however my services as a teleporter will be available for hire at other times. I know how high demand for teleportation is and I will be available to move people or freight at an hourly rate, with higher rates for combat drops.

"I will also be available as a mercenary if the PRT is willing to hire out manpower," Raven said to a stunned Miss Militia. A teleporting mercenary could be a huge advantage for the PRT, or their worst nightmare. Someone could hire her to grab people out of prison, or to commit crimes all over the world at a moment's notice, making jurisdiction a nightmare. It was a fine line between being a rogue and being a villain, Raven would had to ensure she doesn't break any laws or risk a kill order, as it might be practically impossible to keep her anywhere against her will. Miss Militia explained the risks of being a rogue and how she needed to stay above the law and asked Raven to make sure that she wasn't hired in the future to help commit crimes. There luckily was a precedent for a teleporting rogue in Strider, and the two were able to set up a similar contract contingent on her proving her viability as a transporter. Being able to move capes across the world at a moment's notice was a major coup for the Protectorate, and while Strider was already available to them, he was more limited than Raven claimed she was, and had to rest often to keep up his strength.

* * *

 **A somewhat short first chapter, in the future there will be a lot more dialog between Raven and Taylor, as well as moving forward in their plans. The relationship between Taylor and Raven will be expanded on, I know it seems odd that Taylor is so willing to give up her body and let Raven drive, and that Raven seems unusually calm about losing her own body, all this will be addressed in the future. This world is very different from the D.C one and Raven will quickly be confronted with the differences in how the heroes and bad guys act and the rules they live by. For those who are unaware the world of Worm is rather Dark. This fic will be reflecting that. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed what I have so far : ] Romance likely wont be a major aspect of this story, but I do have some ideas. We shall see how natural it seems when we get to that point, I might wind up keeping it romance free if I don't think it fits. For me the worst thing many authors do is force romance into a story for the sake of having a pairing, if its not natural and actually romantic I don't see the point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm, a Web Serial by Wildbow which comes highly recommended and is free online (just google it). Nor do I own Teen Titans in either their Comic, Cartoon or any other form. It is a property of D.C comics, and Warner Bros, as well as Cartoon Network and whoever else might have a slice of that pie.**

 **Sorry this took longer than expected, I restarted it a few times before settling on this particular arc. Responses to questions in the reviews will be at the end for those who are interested in reading them. Thanks for reading! : ]**

* * *

'I'm still not really comfortable with having a cell phone… what if they can track us with it or something?' Taylor said over their link, talking about the PRT phone that they were given.

The phone was, ostensibly, provided to them so the PRT could contact them in an emergency to call for aid, as well as for when their services would be required against the Endbringers. According to Miss Militia they would be sent an alert when an Endbringer was attacking and be given coordinates for a place to teleport to and receive orders. She had walked them through the procedures for Endbringer battles and they had teleported to a few of the mustering points set up by the PRT for teleporters to bring groups to the fight. The PRT didn't usually give away phones to rogues, but in the interest of maximizing their usefulness against the Endbringers they make an exception for the few capes like Strider that can teleport groups of people around the world at a moment's notice.

'Like I said before Taylor, the PRT lives and dies by its public relations, having us tracked in our civilian identity through a phone given to us to help against the Endbringers would put all of that in jeopardy. Villains only show up to these fights because they know they won't be arrested. Besides it's not like we are planning on becoming a Villain, we are merely providing a service in exchange for money.'

After their meeting with Miss Militia and their subsequent test of their teleportation abilities they had returned home for the night. Danny was thankfully satisfied with their report of some success in finding a job and had barely spoken to them outside of small talk since they had gotten home.

'Can you tell me again why we can't be a hero?' Taylor said meekly, 'It's just that I had always thought that if I got powers I would be a hero and help people. Like Alexandria does! Using my powers to make money just seems… petty somehow.'

Raven laid down on Taylor's bed with a relaxed sigh. She had discussed this with the younger girl a few times now, but it was an admittedly complex subject, especially to one who had only seen how being a hero is from the prospective of a member of the public. Closing her eyes Raven thought about a new way to explain it that might be easier for her to understand.

'I think where you are getting stuck is with this idea that Heroes, even those like that Alexandria you told me about, are able to simply fly around and stop crime. It's just not that simple, it takes massive resources to fight crime, especially supervillains, and it would be incredibly dangerous to do so on our own. We need a team before we can really make a difference without making things worse, and to build a team we need the resources to make ourselves more attractive than the alternatives.'

'Couldn't we just go out and take our Kaiser or Lung and hand them over to the PRT? Wouldn't that destabilize the gangs by taking out the leader and make the city safer?'

Raven, expecting this kind of question responded with a hypothetical of her own. 'Ok, say we did that. We go out and without any harm to civilians or ourselves we take down Lung somehow and send him off to the Birdcage. What do you think would happen as a result of that? The ABB just disappears? No. The other members of the gang would act out, trying to prove their worth even without their leader or trying to take his place and the Empire and other gangs would attack them seeking weakness. At best you would only strengthen the position of the opposing gangs, with tons of innocent casualties caught in the middle. More likely this would attract other gangs from outside of the city to come in and try and take over any vacuum. Instead of the ABB we would get the Teeth, and on top of that a gang war as the gangs figure out a pecking order.'

'Well alright I can see how that could happen and it explains a bit about why the PRT doesn't just take out the gangs, but then what's the point of being a hero if it's all so hopeless?' Taylor responds with a resigned sigh.

'It is NOT all hopeless! For one Heroes act as a deterrent for Villains from crossing a line. They protect innocents from the fallout of Villains and make it difficult for them to go after each other. By creating a stalemate as a status quo they keep people safe from the violence. Like I said before it's all about having a team. A team can fight the gangs by having enough strength to act as a deterrent from other gangs moving in, while discouraging the gangs from going out and causing trouble, lest they attract attention from the heroes. One person no matter how powerful cannot be everywhere in the city at once, but with a full team we can patrol and try and keep the villains from being profitable by seizing drugs and weapons and stopping theft. Capturing the lower tier ones and keeping the gangs from expanding territory. Then we could slowly push the gangs back and using our resources, provide an alternative to the gangs for the local economy and most importantly attract capes to join the heroes instead of the Villains. THAT is why the PRT is so focused on Public Relations. It is by far the most important part of being a Hero to them, they NEED people to see them as the obvious Heroes, the obvious best place to go if you get powers. It's the whole reason for their existence.'

'More important than saving people?' Taylor said skeptically.

'Well in my last dimension this is where I disagreed with my team and with the Justice League, our version of the Protectorate. The PRT focuses on appearance and uniforms as well as overt usage of powers in a 'family friendly' way as their method of positive press. Robin had a similar philosophy, he always asked me to avoid using some of my more effective takedown methods in public, as they tended to terrify the public, whom we needed to think of us in a positive light to ensure our funding and special legal status were maintained. I always thought, however that in the end successful completion of our goals, i.e. taking down the bad guys, was in itself the best possible PR. Especially given how hard Brockton Bay is being affected by the gangs, I think the people would be happier with and more interested in joining a team that is effective in controlling crime than one that is full of family friendly, G rated heroes. One of the things that I think your world does horribly is its treatment of the Wards program.'

'What do you mean? What's wrong with the wards, they aren't really supposed to fight just train in their powers according to PHO?'

'That's exactly my problem with them though. They don't really seem to train their recruits. They either try and stop them from fighting entirely until an S-class threat comes around or they wind up against Endbringers and are killed, or they fight just as much as the adults, but with way more restrictions. They don't compensate their wards enough monetarily, which makes crime so much more appealing, they force them to fight with the safety on keeping them from maximizing their potential and the youth guard and other bureaucratic nonsense makes them incredibly unappealing. When you add in that trigger events for young people often mean something is wrong at home or at school, going to the government and following their strict rules for little money and fewer chances to fight doesn't seem appealing. People that have powers WANT to use them, and often will use them to get out of their current situation. They might commit a crime to get out of their whatever caused them to trigger, and while the wards might take in someone with a criminal history and take into account trigger events when pressing charges against a Parahuman, they still are a wing of the government. People, especially young paranoid and traumatized kids, are rightly afraid that they will be put in a situation where the PRT can force them to do things or else they would be charged. Add in the fact that they need parental permission, possibly from parents that are involved in their trigger event, and the whole system just doesn't engender an environment of trust and ease of entry. Especially for those with 'scarier' powers and tinkers who fear regulations.'

'It sounds like you have an idea for an alternative though. You've told me that one of our plans is to create a team, and you have sold me on that, but it's more than that isn't it.' Taylor paused, thinking about everything Raven had told her about her plans and about her past. 'You want to create an alternative to the PRT and the Wards. Like the Titians from you own world.'

'Yes I do,' Raven replied slowly, deep in thought. 'I-well have a lot of plans admittedly. We need resources to work on our plans of getting me a body, allies to help us with the preparations for that as well as to find a way to get my friends memories restored. I just thought that while we are at it we should try and create a team for when we transition into full time heroes once we achieve those goals. The rogue thing was always a temporary solution, by delaying our heroics we will be in a better position to affect real change.'

Finally convinced of the plans that Raven had laid out, Taylor let the conversation die down. She had been extremely distressed to find that she was now just a passenger in her own body while someone else drove. In truth she still was rather distressed, but she really didn't see any other options. Raven had control, and there was nothing she could do about that. At least it seemed like Raven was becoming a friend. It's hard to get closer to a person than sharing a body, and maybe once she got her own body Raven would let her on the team they were building. They had figured out in the first few days after the Locker incident, that Taylor had gotten Parahuman abilities of some kind. They didn't know what she could do as Raven's presence somehow blocked her from the power, but she was sure that with Raven's help she could learn to use them to be a hero on her team!

* * *

 **Ring Ring**

Thankful that she had thrown up a silencing ward around their room before going to sleep, Raven yawned and stretched before walking over to the phone on her desk.

 **Ring Ri-**

"Good morning this is Raven," she said in her calm unemotional voice.

"Good morning Raven this is Dragon, I hope I didn't wake you," came a perky feminine voice through their phone.

Dragon, Raven thought, 'I guess she got my number from the PRT. I wonder how closely together she is tied to the system if they were willing to give away my information that easily, all the more reason to keep as much private as possible.'

"Hello Dragon, it's truly a pleasure to talk to a hero of your incredible caliber. I assume however you aren't calling me just to say hello, how can I help you?"

"Well you are correct, this is a business call. I was hoping to talk to you about hiring your services, both on my own behalf as well as for The Guild. I wanted to talk to you quickly before anyone else got to you." Dragon said teasingly.

"Ah I had hoped that might be why" Raven replied with a bit more warmth in her voice.

While she may have been playing the experienced and confident hero while discussing her plans with Taylor, she was rather nervous about everything that had been going on. This was the first time that she had been without her friends and their support in years, not to mention that her current plans involved her being a leader, something she had never before considered. She still had not let herself process having the prophecy come true and having her Father exile her to another dimension. She was terribly worried about how her friends were doing in this dimension, as well as everyone back where her Father was. Besides the incredible amount of guilt about what had happened, Raven was also secretly relieved that it was all over and that she was even still alive. For now she was completely focused on her goals, first settling herself and her new friend Taylor into a position of relative strength in this dimension and then working on fixing herself and her friends. Only then would she allow herself time to mourn those she lost and deal with the consequences of her failure to prevent her Father's conquest.

"I would certainly be interested in working with both you and The Guild. How exactly can I be of service?"

"As a representative of The Guild I am authorized by Narwhal to offer you the same contract that Strider works under. We would pay you a monthly retainer and then would pay by transport to and from various locations. The purpose of The Guild is to deal with S-Class and other major threats worldwide and we do have the permits to transport capes across borders of allied countries. This wouldn't keep you from accepting other jobs, we would just ask that you put our needs ahead of others, excepting Endbringers of course. According to your file you also offer services as a mercenary in addition to teleportation? Assuming we can test out your skill and power-set that is also something The Guild would be interested in."

"That would be acceptable, I understand that outside of my teleportation abilities you have no idea how capable I am in a fight. I don't really have a reputation yet, but I look forward to working with The Guild in the future. Hmm, could you send me a copy of the contract you are offering through the Brockton Bay PRT? And what was it that you were interested in hiring me for?"

"Yes that will be perfect, I will have them print out a copy for you to pick up now."

Dragon hesitated for a few seconds and Raven was hit with the thought that she was hesitating on purpose, perhaps to build up suspense or draw in her interest, but quickly shrugged it off as irrelevant either way. Dragon was undeniably one of this world's foremost hero, and had more than earned the benefit of the doubt when it came to manipulative actions.

"My own interest in hiring you is for a side project of mine I have had on the backburner for a few years. Tell me have you ever heard of the Tinker called Sphere?"

Quickly asking Taylor her thoughts, Raven replied curiously, "No I can't say that I have."

"He was a Tinker that specialized in self-sustaining systems, before he got caught in a Simurgh attack. He went insane, either from Her Scream or from losing his family and eventually joined the Slaughterhouse-9 as Mannequin. Before that however, he had started building a biosphere on The Moon. He had excellent funding and sent a large amount of resources and tinker-tech of his own design to The Moon. To cut to the chase, my plan is to build you a space suit and see if you can teleport to The Moon to get the tinker-tech and other materials he left there and bring it to one of my bases. I considered sending a ship of some kind, but was worried The Simurgh might intervene. Hopefully your teleportation will ensure she leaves us alone, and if she does react we can always stop. What do you think, can you do it?" Dragon said eagerly.

'Wow. _Dragon_ needs our help!' Taylor giggled to Raven. 'We should definitely do it, just think of how much good she could do with that stuff, maybe she could even figure out a way to stop Mannequin.'

'Yes but this also would paint a target on our back. I doubt Mannequin would take kindly to someone taking his tech. This could get the attention of the Slaughterhouse-9 way before we would have anywhere near the capabilities to deal with that kind of threat.'

'Hmm true, but having Dragon as an ally, or at least friendly towards us in the future, is an incredibly valuable opportunity. Not to mention that if The Guild hires us as a mercenary then we would likely wind up fighting those fuckers anyway. I also don't like the idea of a group of Murderhobos dictating what jobs we take.'

'I agree' Raven replied angrily. The Slaughterhouse-9 symbolized everything that was wrong with this dimension in her mind and enraged her. She was a hero, despite her own demonic origins, and yet these humans were more demonic than she had ever been. While Raven had always avoided killing in the past she had no problems admitting to herself that the nine were a group she would not hesitate to take out if given the chance. They had kill orders for a damn good reason, something she wished her previous dimension had in hindsight. How many might have been saved if Batman or even the cops had killed someone like the Joker one of the countless times he was captured.

"I should be able to teleport to The Moon," said Raven. "As I told the PRT I just need the coordinates of wherever I am teleporting to. As I don't know lunar longitude and latitude or whatever the equivalent is, I guess a picture would work. Or a location on a map, but that shouldn't be a problem. I assume you can work out the legal details as I am unaware of what the laws are over confiscating Tinker Tech and on lunar teleportation. The only question comes down to payment. You are providing the spacesuit and it was your idea in the first place, but I am the only person that can provide this particular service. I know Tinker Tech is worth a fortune, especially from someone like Mannequin, plus the other materials which I am sure are valuable in their own right."

"Yes yes don't worry, I am sure we can reach an agreement on payment," Dragon said with a huff.

She was not really annoyed with the young Rogue, but liked to act a bit more like a teenager might when talking to younger capes. She found that they responded better to someone who acted like a peer rather than an authority figure like Colin does with his Wards. This was the fulfillment of a plan that she had been thinking about for years, and would possibly open up many avenues of research for her suits and other tech. As much as she hates to say it, Mannequins tech was excellent and could be used in so many different ways; from growing food or housing people, to mass murder and environmental catastrophes. With better insight she might even be able to come up with countermeasures to his current 'body' and take care of one of the banes to Tinkers everywhere. It was well known that Mannequin targeted other Tinkers and she had lost more than a few friends to that madman over the years he had been with the nine. To be able to use some of his tech to help people and save lives would be just a bit of karmic justice in her mind.

* * *

 **For those wondering, lunar locations are given by Selenographic coordinates which work basically exactly like Longitude and Latitude on Earth.**

 **Dead Pann: this probably won't be AS Dark as Worm Canon unless things go totally off the rail. A lot of the problems Taylor encounters in Canon are due to her becoming a villain and then smashing apart the status quo everyone has going on in Brockton. Like with Bakuda and the whole bomb in the head thing.**

 **Xbox432: As to her costume, I looked at a bunch of different takes on Raven. From the cartoon to the comics, and decided to go with the one from the comics that to me had a better look color wise. Although I didn't mention it last chapter it certainly is more conservative than the comic one, I will make that more obvious in the future. Unlike in the Comic world Raven/Taylor doesn't have to show off skin to titillate young male readers. So for now, before she can upgrade it once she has more money, it's just a purple leotard and a baggy purple cloak to help cover her up a bit. If not to stay warm and simply not show off quite as much skin, then to protect Taylor's more modest disposition. If people are unhappy with this, any suggestions? Maybe something with more of an Armor aspect?**

 **Question to people who are perhaps more aware of the DC world than I am. Does Raven need to breathe? Like could she just go to The Moon and be ok or does she NEED a suit? With the whole Demon thing it's unclear. She has so many different powers it's hard to narrow it down sometimes what exactly is canon.**

 **Anyway thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm, a Web Serial by Wildbow which comes highly recommended and is free online (just google it). Nor do I own Teen Titans in either their Comic, Cartoon or any other form. It is a property of D.C comics, and Warner Bros, as well as Cartoon Network and whoever else might have a slice of that pie.**

 **This took an unreasonable amount of time, and I have no excuse. So I apologize for the delay, I will do my best to ensure it doesn't happen again. I have the next three arcs completely outlined so it should be quicker in the future.**

 **Italics and single quotes '** _ **hello world**_ **' indicate mind to mind communication. I will be going back to earlier chapter to make this change. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Alan Gramme might be a psychopath now, but damn did he make some nice stuff before he cracked." Narwhal said as she looked around the warehouse Dragon had set up. The Protectorate Toronto leader had dropped by when she had seen her friend flying around the Toronto Warehouse district in one of her suits, and had been astounded when she heard what Dragon had planned with the new rogue out of the shithole that was called Brockton Bay, Raven.

Narwhal had joined the pair just after the teleporter had gotten dressed in a Spacesuit which naturally continued Dragon's namesake motif. The suit was far more streamlined than the ones the old Apollo program used before Parahumans appeared, with a boxy set of fins on the back of the suit that she assumed were used as some sort of jetpack. The Rogue teleporter might have been young, but damn did that suit totally work with her tall lanky frame.

She had known about her friend's interest in Sphere's tech, tinkers often were inspired by studying the tech of other tinkers, and with Dragon's incredible prowess with using all sorts of tech to help the world it made sense that this would be a project that Dragon would run. Not to mention that Sphere was once seen as one of the most promising tinkers in the world, with the potential to change the way societies built cities and open up new frontiers for the expansion of entire nations. His moon base was a massive project that had been one of the few legitimate attempts by tinkers to use their tech to advance society as a whole rather than just for combat purposes. It had been privately funded and was widely well regarded by scientists and engineers, for both its scientific potential and as a possible escape from the Endbringers if things on Earth Bet continued to get worse. Sphere represented to many something that had been slowly beaten down by the constant attacks of the Endbringers: Hope. When Alan Gramme was driven insane by The Simurgh the project was abandoned, but much of his tech had already been sent up to the moon, and the base itself had already begun the first wave of construction.

Deciding to stick around and watch how this played out, Narwhal and Dragon waited as Raven studied the surveillance images Dragon had taken of the facility through one of her satellites.

"Your suit will send back video to this display monitor here," Dragon said somberly, pointing to a holographic display she had brought with her to the warehouse. While Dragon was known to have a good sense of humor and to be remarkably friendly for a Parahuman, right now she was all business. "I know you are not a tinker so you may not know what is worth bringing back and what's just regular tech or common materials, and as much as I would love to take everything, we do have limited room at this location so we need to prioritize what we can take."

Turning to Narwhal, Dragon continued explaining her plan, "For the record I have submitted a claim on the base with the United Nations and was given the rights to salvage any and all materials. For the duration of this mission, you Raven will be an employee of Dragon Industries and any and all liability will be covered by myself. As you know the location of the base is in the Mare Spumans Lunar Mare, at latitude 1.3 Longitude 65.3. Our first extraction of materials will be from the landing area used to bring materials to the build site."

Bringing up an image of the site on the screen Dragon continued, "Most of these boxes are filled with building materials that were meant for the structure of the base, only some of which are tinker tech in nature. The tinker tech metals that Sphere engineered are the most useful and plentiful of the materials I hope to find. My hope is that I will be able to reverse engineer a way to create the metal for use in Endbringer Shelters and other structures that need to be able to withstand tremendous forces like PRT buildings. Perhaps I will even be able to use it in my Suits. From what I was able to find from the documentation Sphere used when packing the crates, boxes with the metals we are looking for are labeled with a blue diamond. From the records there should have been 70 unopened crates when the base was abandoned, so let's start with bringing those here."

Raven nodded, thinking about how long it was going to take to teleport 70 crates full of heavy metals. In her mind, Taylor squeed in excitement over working with such decorated heroes like Dragon and Narwhal and being a hero, something she had dreamed about ever since she was a little kid running around pretending she was Alexandria. Opening up a portal to the base, Raven sighed as she stepped through, it was going to be a long day.

While she appreciated Taylor's enthusiasm, years of experience working with the Justice League and other heroes in her own world had dampened her own excitement and any fangirl feelings she may have had. She knew as well as anyone that in the end, caped heroes were just ordinary people who tried their best to make the world better by helping others. A trait to be admired yes, but the worship that so many ordinary citizens bestowed on her and her friends had just made most of them uncomfortable. She would have to teach Taylor how to be able to react in a more professional manner when she got her body back. It wouldn't do to drive away any potential allies by making them uncomfortable.

* * *

It had taken three days to bring all the boxes to the warehouse and sort through them. Dragon had asked Raven to grab a few other boxes full of the constructor robots that Sphere had used in his construction projects as well as the parts to the generator and hydrogenerator which would provide water and power to the base. The last piece of technology that Dragon wanted to salvage was the parts for the greenhouses that would provide both air and food for the base.

"Ok Raven," Narwhal said while looking over a checkboard that Dragon had given her. "That should be the last box we need from the base that Dragon wants to study for now. I think this will keep her busy for a while." Grinning Narwhal spread her arms gesturing to the completely full warehouse full of boxes.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your contract with The Guild. The contract that Dragon set up with you was just for teleportation, but she had told me you were interested in working as a mercenary as well. I know many Parahumans are reluctant to give out information about their powers, but I was hoping over the past few days we had create some rapport between us, I give you my word as a Protectorate leader that anything you tell me won't be repeated to anyone or wind up on any paperwork. What kind of skills could you bring to a fight besides teleportation and the telekinesis that you've used moving all these crates?"

Inside their shared mind, Raven and Taylor were discussing Narwhal's request. Taylor was all for trusting the older hero, she had a well-known reputation as a member of the Protectorate, and it wasn't like many of their powers would stay hidden forever anyway once they began taking on other jobs. Working extensively for The Guild would be a major boon for their plans both financially and for their reputation, with the added bonus of helping to rid the world of the worst of the worst villains. Raven agreed, but insisted on keeping some of her abilities to herself. Her demonic heritage and any of the magic she knew that could not be hidden as an aspect of her more conventional powers were best kept quiet, at least for the foreseeable future. Any reference to her telepathy, which even in her world was viewed with distrust, given the presence of The Simurgh here, was likewise best avoided.

"Well as you know the main capabilities I would be able to bring to a fight are my teleportation, flight and telekinesis, which I use in a fight primarily by throwing objects at any enemies. I can also use my telekinesis as a blaster power, projecting black bolts that cause damage to the target or creating cover for myself or teammates in whatever form I wish. My projections can act like force fields, somewhat like your own power in they are capable of being razor sharp. I can also manipulate shadows and darkness in general to stay hidden. Lastly I am an empath, capable of sensing the emotions of others with a rather large range, and using my abilities like a master power to forcibly calm someone, although that can be fought by a strong will and is not something I would use lightly. That ability can also be used to heal, through absorbing the pain of others they are healed of their wounds, although that really only works for combat wounds rather than disease."

Narwhal was shocked by the sheer number of useful abilities the young rogue possessed. Almost all Parahumans only had one or two abilities, or at the least had a theme for their powers like the popular Alexandria packages. In the back of her mind Narwhal was wondering if Raven was really a trump, like Eidolon, capable of switching between powers at will.

"Well I think it's safe to say you would definitely be an asset. One of the main reasons for the creation of The Guild was to fight the threats that were powerful enough to hold off entire teams of prepared heroes, and who were usually by their very nature either nomadic or residing in a difficult to reach area of the world. The Nine might be the most well-known to you, but there are other similar groups around the globe.

"You probably know that I am from Toronto, and one of the S-class threats I have always wanted to go after was Heartbreaker. He has acted with pretty much impunity for decades now, and has had a kill order for nearly as long as he has been active. The biggest threat with Heartbreaker has always been that he is capable of causing permanent emotional changes to his victims and the people he fights, making them love and worship him. Almost no one is willing to go after him, in fear that they would get caught in his range and enslaved. One of the few things we do know is that his power has difficulty working on empaths and others with similar powers. It's well known that his son Hijack was able to escape from his control, as well as his daughter and wife Cherish who left him to join the Slaughterhouse 9 after she triggered. Do you think your empathy would protect you or allow you to protect others from his powers?"

Asking Taylor what she knew of heartbreaker, Raven was enraged by the knowledge that such a despicable creature had terrorized Montreal for so long, enslaving women and young girls to his sick will reminded her of her own betrayal and manipulation by Malchior. She had always been reluctant to use the aspects of her powers that allowed her to control the bodies and minds of others, something both her soulself and magical abilities could allow her to do. She knew it was ironic to be upset by this as she was essentially currently forcibly possessing Taylor's body, but Heartbreaker's crimes hit a nerve for Raven.

' _You are nothing like him,' Taylor said softly. 'Without you I might have been killed in that locker, and I know you are going to do whatever you can to get me a new body so I can have mine to myself.'_

' _Thanks for being so understanding,' replied Raven. 'I don't think I would be if I was in your place. Are you ok with me agreeing to take down Heartbreaker?'_

' _I don't know, it sounds really dangerous… Being a hero always sounded so glorious, helping people and making the world a better place. I guess I never really thought about the risks heroes take when facing threats like Heartbreaker. Do you think your power will protect us from his?'_

' _While my empathy probably won't protect me from his power, I'm not a Parahuman and those odd interaction of powers isn't something I've ever really experienced back on my old world, I'm almost certain that his power will not affect me. I'm a half demon after all, which makes my mind fundamentally different from a full human.'_

' _How so? Does it make a difference that you are in my body?' Taylor inquired, curious about the particulars of their shared existence._

' _As you know my emotions were broken away from my psyche by the monks on Azarath, which would drive any full human into insanity for sure. Between the differences in my mind due to my demonic nature, the fact that my emotions are all split off into separate aspects of my mind and my own extensive experience with controlling my emotions, we should be safe from his manipulations. I will use some extra magical protections to be safe, but it's doubtful he would even be able to affect use at all since I am already possessing you. My soulself would be immune to any physical changes to your brain chemistry, which of course I could undo using magic or my healing abilities.' Raven reassured Taylor, who had become nervous by the discussion of possibly going under the influence of the infamous master. She continued, 'If his power works on the astral plane on the other-hand, I am confident that my own powers will be victorious over his. Not even my father was easily able to manipulate my emotions directly, and he has a shortcut straight into my psyche.'_

 _Taylor had learned a good deal about Raven over the time they had shared her body. While Raven rarely expressed her emotions physically, she did feel them. Her emoticlones were very active when their respective emotion was felt by Raven, whispering suggestions and thoughts to the Raven that kept control._

' _Ok I am glad that we would have a bunch of protections and redundancies in place before confronting heartbreaker to keep us safe, but I don't get how your emoticlones would be a benefit? Wouldn't whatever emotion that was affected just get stronger and try and wrestle control from you?'_

' _Well yes and no. Yes that emotion would get stronger and probably try and force her influence on me, but in the end it comes down to a few protections I have in place just for that problem. For one, my other emotions would fight to keep the balance, not to mention my own meditation techniques help me to ignore the influence of my emotional selves. In the end, each emotion is still a part of me so I have the ultimate control as the leader. One of the well-known Laws of magic is that the universe seeks a balance in all things. So even if Heartbreaker could force my emotions to grow in power and feel a certain way, those emotions are all connected to their opposite pair. The ritual that split my mind and which I strengthen through my daily meditation was meant to create and maintain a balance between my emotions._

' _So if one of my emotions gains strength, so too would its opposite in an attempt to maintain the balance between them. Rage is the only exception, however unlike the others which are fueled by my magic, Rage is almost exclusively powered by my demonic heritage. Ever since my father sent me here Rage has been far more willing to work with me, on His orders I presume, and the one thing demons hate more than anything is a human trying to control them. I have no doubt that if any human was able to break into my mind and try and manipulate my emotions Rage would burn them with hellfire and tear them to pieces. It's simply in our nature to fight off those kind of attacks.'_

' _Ok, you've convinced me it will be safe. Are you okay with fulfilling a kill order though? From what you've told me, killing was a huge taboo for the Justice League back in your world.'_

' _Be sure you are ok with this risk, it's still your body and I won't go ahead with this if you don't feel like it's safe. To be honest I have always been relatively ambivalent about killing. My friends were always driven by their emotions or their adherence to a strict moral code, but even on my old world I was a proponent for using lethal force against the worst villains, people like the Joker who were constantly in and out of prison or the Asylum, despite causing death and destruction on a practically daily basis. Perhaps it's the demon in me, but I really have no problem with ending people who are so deadly and dangerous to the citizens of this world.'_

' _I'm sure I want to do this. I'm still nervous about it, but being a hero means being brave enough to do something dangerous because you think that it's necessary. I-I'm not sure I could kill someone myself, I don't know if I have that in me, but we learned in my current events class how kill orders help keep the death counts of villains everywhere down. It deters villains from crossing the line, and it is really the only way to deal with the super dangerous Parahumans like Heartbreaker. It's not worth the risk of capturing him to send to the Birdcage and having him escape on the way and start all over again.'_

' _Hmm, technically you do have the ability to kill someone within you. After all, that's where I am,' Raven quipped, sending a feeling of smugness to Taylor._

While having the conversation with Taylor in their mind, Raven read through a few files on Heartbreaker that Narwhal had helpfully pulled up on a tablet she had brought with her. Most of the information was either something easily inferred by the basic knowledge Taylor had, or so heavily redacted that it was not useful.

One thing however stuck out at Raven. According to one PRT report, Heartbreaker had apparently been unable to use his powers against some dogs a few PRT officers had with them during an encounter a few years ago. A thinker that worked for the Protectorate theorized that his powers only worked on humans, an apparently common limitation for masters. This new information only strengthen Raven's belief that she would be immune to Heartbreakers power, and raised a good deal of questions about how other Parahuman's powers might affect her in the future. Thank Azarath that Narwhal had already given her the excuse of her empathy to explain why she would be unaffected by so many powers.

"I feel confident after looking at this information that it's very unlikely that Heartbreaker would be able to affect me, but I doubt I would be able to provide protection for others. I fear that even trying to do so, forcing calm emotions while Heartbreaker manipulates other emotions might have dire effects on that person. I wouldn't be surprised if that drove someone insane actually, people's brains aren't meant to be a battlefield."

"Damn," Narwhal growled. "This operation would be risky to send you in solo, I have no doubt you can take Heartbreaker without his powers, but he surrounds himself with an entire harem of women and children." She paused, thinking over their options. "If we were to do this you would need to take out Heartbreaker quickly and by surprise. Once he is down you would call for reinforcements who would help deal with the Parahumans he has under his control as well as the women and children who might react strongly to his death. Or they might be freed from his control once he dies, it's impossible to know."

Given that his power seemed to be permanent Raven was aware of that possibility. The only really well known healer was Panacea, who famously was unable to heal brains, and she herself would have difficulty healing brains without having known the person beforehand and having a baseline blueprint to return the brain to like she would if Taylor's body was affected. It was horrible that his victims might be incurable, but that was just all the more reason to ensure that he was unable to affect anyone else.

"From what we know his range is rather limited, although within his sphere of influence he is practically omnipotent, capable of doing whatever he wants with people emotions within his range. However as far as we know he cannot sense emotions, only manipulate them. So if I could sneak up on him either through teleportation or hiding in a shadow I should be able to take him out before he can react. As you said that would probably whip his victims into a frenzy, so how would we prevent them from causing collateral damage and what are the rules of engagement when fighting them? For that matter what do we do with them if we capture them?"

"The PRT has a number of Asylums for victims affected by Parahumans, both for powered and non-powered people. The Guild will take positions surrounding Heartbreaker's group well outside of his range, once Heartbreaker is dead we will rush in with containment foam and some of one of our tinkers, Masamune, non-lethal weaponry. That should be enough. The Guild has both powered and unpowered members trained and capable of that task, the only problem is the Parahumans that are under his control. I don't belief there is anyone who would be able to take on Dragon and myself, let alone the rest of The Guild, but that is a risk we will all have to take. The rules of engagement for this will be non-lethal, but I can authorize lethal force for if your life is at risk. Try to take them alive, remember they are very much victims here, but your own life takes precedent. Heartbreaker has a kill order, so you don't need to worry about any criminal charges for excessive force. For payment we can offer you the bounty on Heartbreaker as well as the standard mercenary contract with The Guild, which is what most of our members have.

"Like the teleportation contract you already signed, you'll get paid by the mission, regardless of success, the difference is that you'll also receive bonuses for combat and for successful completion of the mission goals. The Guild is funded by private contributions as well as a number of government contracts, but we are independent from any government entity. We aren't the Protectorate, though many of our members are a part of the Protectorate as well. The Protectorate often has trouble with jurisdiction and with many international ordinances since it is a government organization. It also requires full disclosure and control of its members by the PRT, which is a big reason many heroes choose to be independent. We are completely independent and focused solely on combating S-Class threats to the world. You still wouldn't be obligated to work on any mission we offer you, all full membership really does is provide a few benefits, like legal aid and access to medical care, as well as the opportunity to use our facilities here in Toronto for training.

"The Guild is meant to be exactly what it sounds like, a Guild for independent heroes to work together to take on the big threats, regardless of where those threats are, while still remaining independent. Currently you are just an independent contractor hired for teleportation, but legally we can only bring full members into combat. Normally your age would be a problem, but since you would be joining The Guild without disclosing your identity, there is a loophole in the relevant laws that allow us to assume you are either 18 or emancipated." Narwhal gave Raven a mischievous grin, dramatically rising up into the air on one of her force fields.

"So what do you say? Are you interested in taking down Heartbreaker and joining The Guild?"

* * *

 **Again apologies that this took so long. The good news is that I should have more free time coming up as I have a few weeks off where I am only working one job rather than my normal two.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. Special thanks for all the feedback on my writing style, which is very much a work in progress, and with the assistance with getting some of the world building right.**

 **Roanoak: She has so many powers it's certainly hard to keep track. Thanks for the list, I had been using one on some wiki I found but it was missing a few.**

 **Thought? Comments? Leave a review below : ] See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm, a Web Serial by Wildbow which comes highly recommended and is free online (just google it). Nor do I own Teen Titans in either their Comic, Cartoon or any other form. It is a property of D.C comics, and Warner Bros, as well as Cartoon Network and whoever else might have a slice of that pie.**

 **Well this was done much quicker. Hopefully I will be able to keep at this pace for a while, the muse has been strong for this fic.**

 **Italics and single quotes '** _ **hello world**_ **' indicate mind to mind communication.**

* * *

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Floating in the middle of her new studio apartment in Brockton Bay, was Raven. Surrounding her on the floor in the shape of an inverted pentagram, were tallow candles, lit with an off-putting blood red flame. The windows looking out of her apartment were covered in thick black curtains, and Raven had spent the previous day enchanting her walls and her door to prevent any noise from coming in or out.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Raven had been meditating for more than two hours already, calming her mind and preparing her magic for the ritual she had chosen from her vast magical knowledge for strengthening the barriers of her mind that kept out outside influences. The ritual required three components: a sacrifice, an anchor and something symbolic for the effect desired.

For the sacrifice, Raven had drawn blood from herself into a bowl using a glass knife, which she had then dipped each candle that she was using for the ritual with. The sacrifice provides the power behind this kind of magic, providing payment now for a set amount of future results, in this case protection of the mind for 24 hours. The anchor, a blood red ruby they had bought for this purpose, was the container which would hold the magic needed for their protection. Infusing the magic from their sacrifice into the ruby would allow it to act as a protective amulet for the next day.

As it was only a temporary protection, the price of the sacrifice was rather low, only some of their own blood. More long lasting protections could be created with more valuable sacrifices, such as the life of another or even one's soul. Magic always has a cost, part of the responsibility of being a sorcerer like Raven was understanding the ethics behind each ritual and spell, a cruel calculus of morality, balancing the costs and the results so as to cause the least amount of harm.

For the symbolic representation of the effect she wanted to imbue into her anchor, Raven had made a small wooden shield, which she painted white, with a black door in the middle. This represented the creation of a barrier, and the incantations that she would use during the ritual would further assert that this barrier would be to prevent outside sources access into the wearer of the amulets mind.

As Raven felt her mind and magic reach a state of peace and tranquility, she held the shield in her left hand and the ruby in her right.

" _Blood is given, a day's protection is sought, may the wall between my mind and the will of others be strengthened,"_ Raven intoned in Sanskrit. Raven had learned this ritual for creating temporary enchantments from an old tome on magic she had read while first learning magic in Azarath when she was younger.

Three times she spoke her incantation, before with a flash the candles surrounding her went out, and she felt a harsh burn on her hands. Knowing that the pain was part of her payment, as with many of the magics that she knew, Raven held onto the shield and jewel until the pain disappeared. After inspecting her new amulet, Raven quickly placed it into a small bag hung around her neck. Checking the clock on her wall, she stood up and got ready for the upcoming mission.

Dragon had paid well for her assistance with retrieving Sphere's tech from the moon, and Raven had quickly made good use of their new resources. An apartment of their own was the first major purchase of their little shopping spree, and one that took a good deal of convincing on Raven's part to convince Taylor it was necessary. Ever since the locker incident Taylor's father Danny had become more and more distant with them, spending more time at work and seemingly less of an effort trying to draw them into conversation.

Taylor had confessed to Raven that her relationship with her father had been a struggle ever since her mother passed away, and it seemed that the knowledge of Taylor's bullying at Winslow had driven Danny into depression. Sadly his reaction only caused the relationship with his daughter to deteriorate even further. While Taylor was hesitant to leave her father on his own, she eventually agreed to move out. They needed both the privacy and safety of a place of their own, and by leaving her father's residence Taylor hoped that any villains who might try and come after them would be less likely to trace her back to her father.

After furnishing their new apartment with the bare necessities, which to the woe of Taylor's frugal nature included things she considered luxuries like high speed internet access and a laptop, as well as a plethora of occult supplies ordered online. It shocked Taylor how quickly they managed to go through their earnings, but she decided to trust that Raven knew what she was doing. After all she had years of experience being a hero and was the one who had the necessary knowledge of magic to understand what they might need.

The last purchase Raven had made for them was for some new equipment for their costume. Raven had been displeased to find that while most of her powers came with her when she started possessing Taylor, her demonic strength and durability had not. She could still use her command over shadows to form claws, and her second pair of eyes still formed on their forehead when she tapped into the power of her emotions, especially rage. This loss of durability and strength was not too unsurprising to Raven, after all Taylor's body was entirely human, but was definitely something that needed to be mitigated.

This was a common problem in Earth Bet for both heroes and villains without a brute rating, and Narwhal had pointed them towards a store in Toronto that sold bulletproof lightweight materials. While expensive, these materials had the advantage of being available in significant quantities, which was useful for the inevitable need for repairs. While the material would lessen the impact of a bullet or knife, it wouldn't be able to handle more than one or two shots. It was definitely meant to be the last defense, rather than something to depend on often.

They had layered their cloak and leotard with the material, making it a bit heavier and less flexible, and had decided to add a pair of black pants to their costume. It was both more modest, which pacified Taylor who thought that their old costume was far too revealing, and added warmth and protection to their long legs. Considering that this mission was taking place in Canada during the winter, warmth was a much needed necessity.

Dressing in their new costume and sticking a knife in their boot just in case, they were finally ready for their first mission with The Guild. The execution of the villain Heartbreaker.

* * *

"Alright listen up!" Narwhal yelled to the group gathered at The Guild headquarters in Toronto. "One last time going over the plan of attack for the day. Raven, our new teleporter and empath, with be bringing all of us to the Montreal Protectorate Headquarters which will be our staging point for the day. She will then be using her abilities to locate Heartbreaker and the heartbroken. We will take positions surrounding his group at a distance of at least 1500 meters.

"Remember Heartbreaker's range is only 250 meters, but he has complete control once he knows you are in his range. He doesn't have any sensory abilities, but his heartbroken act as sentries and guards. We believe that one of his Parahuman slaves, hereafter referred to as Current has some kind of ability to detect movement in the air around her. At least three more of his slaves are Parahumans with unknown abilities, and any number of his children could also have abilities, likely variations of his master power. We know that one of his sons, Guillaume, has the ability to sense everything a person will do for a time after touching them, and others will likely have abilities similar to Heartbreaker, Hijack and Cherish.

"As far as we know there should be 16 adult women who are enslaved to Heartbreaker, and an additional dozen younger girls who are his children. He currently has 3 male adults who follow him, and 6 or so male children. Assume that all members of the heartbroken are fanatically loyal to Heartbreaker, willing to sacrifice themselves for his safety. Nonlethal force is preferred for all of the heartbroken, but don't hesitate to use any force necessary if you feel like you are in danger. It is unlikely that any of the older women will be able to be cured of his affect, but we hope that we might be able to help them live somewhat normal lives after this. The PRT will be waiting for the all clear to handle everyone we capture, treating the victims is their problem so I want all of you to concentrate on safely and quickly taking everyone into custody. Raven will be teleporting in and taking out Heartbreaker first, and none of us will be moving in until she reports that Heartbreaker is dead.

"By order of the PRT, Heartbreaker has been given a kill order for dozens of charges of rape, kidnapping and murder. This kill order was given over a year ago after Heartbreaker took a member of the Montreal Protectorate under his control. We managed to get her back, but she has never recovered from what he did to her. Until then he had just been considered an A-class threat, despite being scum, and was therefore outside of our jurisdiction. You all know how pissed off that made me, so I am glad that the PRT finally saw the light and gave the go ahead to kill this sack of shit.

"Heartbreaker has terrorized the people of Montreal for over a decade. The Guild was created to take down the worst of the Parahumans out there and there is no doubt in my mind that Heatbreaker is one of them. Raven, I know this is your first mission with us, and that this plan rests heavily on your shoulders. You might consider yourself a rogue, but this makes you a hero. Thank you all for coming today, let's get to work."

It didn't take long for Raven to find Heartbreaker. Rarely had she ever sensed the sheer amount of lust and obsession that surrounded the heartbroken, it showed itself to her senses like a bonfire. Her empathy had always felt to her as a sense most similar to taste. Lust was like a spicy pepper, while obsession was sickeningly sweet. The combination and its sheer intensity was vile to her senses, an unnaturally intense phenomena she could sense from across the city.

' _Are you ready for this Taylor? You've dreamed of being a hero your whole life. I know that it's not exactly what you always hoped it would be. We won't be helping your hometown today, but I want you to feel proud of what we are about to accomplish. Being a hero is a calling, it's often a thankless and dangerous job. It changes you. Just-I want you to know that I am proud to work with you. I know I can be somewhat condescending at times, and rather pessimistic, but I really admire your idealism Taylor. I promise I will continue to do everything I can to get my own body so you can have control again. I look forward to seeing what you can do.'_

' _Thanks Raven, that means a lot to me. It's been difficult hitching a ride in my own body. It feels sometimes like you're the hero and I'm just along for the ride. I really can't wait until I can be a hero all on my own.'_

' _I understand Taylor, it will happen soon. I promise.'_

"Alright, is everyone in position?" Raven said over the communicator that Dragon had given everyone.

"Roger, Raven. Mission is a go!" Narwhal replied.

With a deep breath, Raven covered herself in shadow and opened a portal in the closet of the room Heartbreaker and two of his slaves were currently in. Ignoring the sensual moans and grunts of the three people in front of her, still hidden by the shadows, Raven swiped her hand in the direction of Heartbreaker, sending a razor sharp projection of darkness towards Heartbreakers back. At the last second one of the two women saw the projection coming towards their master and tried to push him aside, but was too late.

The darkness projection cut straight through Heartbreakers body, which collapsed in two halves on top of the women he had been on top of. Blood poured everywhere, soaking the bed as the two women screamed in anguish and fear.

The second woman, who had been sitting next to Heartbreaker, leapt at Raven, screaming incoherently. As she made her way towards Raven her hands turned into sharp looking blades, dripping a black liquid of some sort.

' _Stay away from the blades,'_ Taylor whispered into Raven's mind. _'She's obviously a changer and that liquid is probably poisonous or something.'_

Agreeing with Taylor analysis, Raven flew away from the rampaging changer, taking a moment to activate her communicator to call in reinforcements.

"Heartbreaker is dead. Move in."

"Copy, all teams advance on the heartbroken."

Again the changer leapt at Raven, forcing her to fly to the other side of the room. Fortunately the other woman in the room seemed to still be in shock, screaming while trying to get out from underneath Heartbreaker's body. The door to the room slammed open, allowing a young teen boy to enter in a rush.

"What the fuck is going on!" the newcomer screamed.

"That bitch killed him! I'll kill her!"

Once again the woman with the dripping handblades rushed at Raven, only this time instead of flying away Raven stood her ground. A black shadow surrounded the night table next to the bed, before the table lifted up and smashed into the changers hands, knocking her down to the ground.

With an animalistic scream of rage, the male teen raised his hands, shooting a bright green bolt of energy at Raven, who dove out of the way using her flight abilities. Around the house they could hear more screaming and crashes as the rest of The Guild stormed the building. Continuing to dodge the green bolts headed at her, Raven picked up a chair that was in the room with her soulself, tossing it at the male assailant, knocking him back with a grunt of pain.

The changer ripped her way free of the night table, reentering the fight. It was obvious that the two heartbroken had experience fighting with each other as they moved to try and trap Raven in the corner of the room. Ducking under a swipe of the changers blades, Raven swept her feet out, tripping the woman and sending her hard to the floor. Seeing an opening the male blaster sent a green bolt at her head, missing by inches instead hitting one of his ally's legs.

"Damnit Numb you hit me!" she yelled as she started to crawl towards Raven using only three of her limbs.

From his name and the effect she could see his bolts had on the woman, Raven guessed that his powers disabled limbs in some way and resolved to make sure that she never found out what would happen if her head was hit. She took the opportunity of a practically immobile opponent to reduce their numbers, sending a trio of black bolts at the downed changer's head. Each bolt only had enough power in it to hit like a strong punch, and three of them were more than enough to knock her out of the fight.

Sending a fourth bolt towards the blaster, only to watch him dodge out of the way, Raven realized that if she wanted this fight to end any time soon she would need to get closer. As she flew towards him, she saw a teenaged girl with wild pink hair enter the room, making eye contact with her.

Instantly Raven felt a strong attack on her mental defenses, as her amulet burned on her neck. Breaking their eye contact to both her opponents' surprise, she used her soulself to take control of the blanket from the bed, wrapping the teenage girl's head and knocking her to the floor. Raven closed in on the last combatant in the room, knocking him out with a quick kick to his head just as Narwhal and a pair of soldiers that worked with The Guild entered the room. Seeing the girl with a blanket around her head the two soldiers quickly shot her with their containment foam sprayers before moving on to spray the other three heartbroken in the room as well as Heartbreaker's remains.

"Good work Raven," Narwhal said with a look around the room and an approving nod. This was the last room I needed to check before sounding the all clear and calling in the PRT. We have a few injuries downstairs if you have the energy to heal anyone, nothing too critical, but one of our mercenary soldiers got shot in the shoulder and one of our capes got a nasty burn from a heartbroken with some pyrokinetic abilities. When you're done we need to debrief at the local PRT HQ." Narwhal shot Raven a sexy pout, "is there any way I could convince you to help out with the paperwork?"

Raven snorted in surprise at the request, cheeks heating up from the flirtations of the older woman. "Not a chance in Hell. Sorry Narwhal, but I'm afraid I already have plans tonight with a nice steaming mug of herbal tea."

Rushing off before Narwhal could use her wiles to convince her to help with the greatest of all evils: paperwork, Raven flew, phasing through the wall, to the front of the building to see her two injured guildmates. Floating down next to them Raven explained her healing abilities to the curious pair.

"I can take in the pain from a wound, causing rapid healing in my patient. It shouldn't take more than 5 or so minutes each, and I assure you that the pain is nothing that I cannot handle."

Getting their permission to heal them, Raven floated next to them and crossed her legs.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

* * *

After a long day of fighting and dealing with bureaucracy, nothing was more satisfying to Raven then a mug of herbal tea before bed.

' _Hmm. That does taste good. I'm a tea drinker myself,' Taylor_ said.

' _Well lets add that to the list of things that we will do together once we have separate bodies.'_ Raven replied as she took another calming sip as the news program they were watching started talking about their raid on Heartbreaker.

"In other news, Montreal's Heartbreaker was killed today in an attack by The Guild. New Guild member Raven was credited with carrying out the Kill Order, in an attack which also captured all known members of the heartbroken. The PRT has taken them into custody pending further investigation of their mental state and the effect Heartbreaker may have on them even after death, as well as an investigation into the crimes they committed as a member of that group. Guild leader Narwhal had this to say."

"Heartbreaker has been a blight on Montreal and on all of Canada for far too long, and it is with great pride that I can say The Guild was able to carry out Heartbreaker's Kill Order and capture all heartbroken without any casualties. This was a good day for the safety and wellbeing of the people of Montreal, and I know I will sleep better tonight knowing that there is one less monster in the world."

Shutting the TV off, Raven spoke to Taylor about their first fight.

' _What did you think of your first cape fight?'_

' _It was terrifying Raven. I couldn't believe how fast everything happened, it was so hard keeping track of where everyone was and what everyone was capable of. I guess I never realized how scary it would be being in a fight without knowing what the other person's power is. It was also… more brutal than I expected. I mean those three wanted to kill us. And when we killed Heartbreaker… that was very final. I've never seen someone killed before, I guess I thought it would be harder somehow. It just seemed so easy, one second he was alive and the next, not. Life is fragile I guess. I think I thought that I would have a bigger problem with killing someone, but seeing him raping those two women and seeing how insane they were really struck me. That could have been anyone, anyone he wanted could be made into his sick perverted plaything at any time. I can see why people were so afraid of him.'_

' _Well Taylor, no one ever has to be afraid of him again. As you said, it was rather brutal. I've killed before, but never quite like that. I have no regrets, and I expect that it will not be the last time I take a life, but I still find it rather distasteful. It was a long day, I think it's time for us to retire. We've been working hard lately, I think tomorrow would be a good day to rest a bit before we start gathering some of the materials we will need to build a body for me.'_

* * *

 **That's it for our first fight scene. They won't all go as well as this one, but the heartbroken weren't really prepared to fight someone like Raven.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you all again soon. Just a note I fixed a few spelling and grammar errors in the first chapter. : ]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm, a Web Serial by Wildbow which comes highly recommended and is free online (just google it). Nor do I own Teen Titans in either their Comic, Cartoon or any other form. It is a property of D.C comics, and Warner Bros, as well as Cartoon Network and whoever else might have a slice of that pie.**

 **So this took an unreasonable amount of time. I could regale you all with how I was moving and how that took up all of my time, which is true. However I could have and should have made more time to write, so its no excuse. All I can say is it shouldn't be long before chapter 6 as I've already started writing it and now that im settled in my new home writing should be easier. This chapter was also a pain, as you will see. I wound up rewriting almost everything. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Italics and single quotes '** _ **hello world**_ **' indicate mind to mind communication between Taylor and Raven.**

* * *

Much like the ever tumultuous city of Gotham back in her previous dimension, nighttime in Brockton Bay was too dangerous for most of its residents to go outside of their homes. In response to that danger, most young people in the Bay hung out during the day, before it became too dark, at shops along the boardwalk or near their school. One such popular spot for the local youth was a small coffee and tea shop located not far from Raven and Taylor's apartment, _The Red Eye Express_.

Entering the establishment, Raven looked up at the menu board located above the counter while she conversed with Taylor in her mind.

' _So why are we here ordering a drink when we have perfectly good tea at the apartment? Don't we have more important things to do today, like work on getting you a body of your own?'_ Taylor said, slightly irritated by what she saw as a frivolous excursion.

" _While yes we do have a lot to do today, avoiding all social interaction is unhealthy for both of us. Plus, this is a good opportunity for us to forge ties with the community here and hear the local gossip. You want to be a hero Taylor, and that's admirable, but if you cut yourself away from the people you want to help than how will you know what they need."_

" _Fine… it's not like I'm interacting with them anyway. You are the one in control."_

Sighing Raven walked up to the counter to order a mug of an interesting sounding herbal tea. Taylor had started to express her irritation over Raven's continued possession of her body, not that Raven blamed her. The problem was that she was still far from being able to create a body of her own. Many of the ingredients she needed were either unavailable in this dimension or were seemingly myths. Either Earth Bet never had a magical community or that community disappeared at some point. The only known magical on the planet was a cape called Myrddin in Chicago who everyone assumed was just a crazy Parahuman. She had sent him an email through her Guild account asking to meet to discuss magic, but had yet to hear back from him. Hopefully she would hear back soon and figure out if he was crazy or not.

Picking up her mug at the counter, she sat down in a comfy looking chair over by the fireplace next to a young looking girl playing with her phone while taking small sips of a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Hi! Wow that smells, really good." The girl said to them, looking longingly at their tea.

"Not a fan of coffee?" Raven replied with a small smile.

"N- I am; this just isn't the best cup I've ever had." The girl took another sip with a small grimace. Internally Raven smiled, the girl reminded her of herself at that age, stoically trying to pretend that she was older and more mature then she really was. Though the girl was far more friendly than she ever was, striking up a conversation with a stranger like she had. Taylor had instantly gotten tense when the girl had addressed them, her past experience with girls near her age causing her to always expect the worst of people. Raven saw it as her responsibility to show Taylor that not all teens are as cruel as the people from her High School had been, and that social interaction with peers can be fun.

The two girls made small chat for a while, discussing favorite teas and the songs that were playing over the stereo in the shop.

Eventually the two finished their respective drinks and had to leave their comfortable positions near the fire. As the two walked out of the shop the younger girl turned to Raven and held out her hand.

"By the way I don't think I ever introduced myself, my names Missy."

"Rachel." She said returning her handshake, ignoring Taylor's surprise at the use of her own name.

"I had fun, we should hang out again some time - if I mean if you want to." Missy said nervously, looking down at seeming overly eager.

"Sure I'd like that," Raven replied with an honest smile, before exchanging numbers with the younger girl and making her way back to their apartment.

' _So what was that about, introducing yourself as Rachel?'_ Taylor said sounding confused.

' _I'm not surprised you didn't notice, but the phone she was on was exactly the same as the one the PRT gave me. Plus, as you know I am a telepath, it wasn't hard to slip in to her mind a bit to see if my hypothesis was correct, that girl we just met was Vista a member of the local wards. That's why we sat next to her.'_

' _WHAT!' Taylor yelled in her mind. 'Why would you do that! Isn't that a huge violation of those unwritten rules Mrs. Militia and Narwhal told us about? And what about the master stranger protocols the PRT uses, wont they find out that you were in her mind?'_

' _No sorry Taylor you misunderstand, I didn't delve deeply into her mind or make any changes, it was really just a use of my empathy more than true telepathy. She thinks of herself as Vista more so than as Missy, and that fact is practically broadcast from her very being. I've been around enough powered heroes to know what they feel like, and she broadcasts odd emotions for someone her age. Confidence, yet loneliness. A bit of anger and irritation at something and unresolved lust at someone else. Some serious mental scars as well, with strong feelings of betrayal and hurt. Probably from whatever her trigger event was. I think she might be a good candidate for recruiting for our own team, she is obviously not happy with how things currently are. As to the unwritten rules, it's not like we are going to out her or attack her.'_

While it was obvious Taylor was unhappy with what she saw as manipulation, they decided to leave the situation alone. Deciding to change the subject, Raven started talking about what she thought they would need to build a body for her.

' _Ideally we would have some of the blood from my original body, or at least some of both my parents but that is beyond us at the moment. The way our current situation works, I am able to possess your body as you were willing to take my soulself in. A willing possession provides stability in the connection between the host and the demon, in this case myself, and allows the demon's will to supersede that of the host. This is why I have control of this body, even though it still belongs to you. The key point here is stability. Without a willing host, or at least an invitation, the possession will weaken and eventually fail leaving me incorporeal and vulnerable. Most demons would be able to flee to their hell dimension, however that path is blocked to me. If my body were to die I would have little time to find a new host or I would be forced into the clutches of Death.'_

' _I thought you were half-human though? Does that change things?'_

' _Yes I am half-human, which actually makes me more vulnerable while incorporeal. Being half human made my birth body much more attuned to my being, and limits me to human-like bodies for possession. It affects many of the magics I can and cannot do, but for the most part I get the best of both worlds. Many of the Laws governing Demons do not apply to me, and I have much of the power that Full Demons have. I also get the versatility of being able to use human magics and abilities, without being as tied to flesh of my birth body. There are drawbacks of course, not to mention the stigma of being a half-breed, but us Half-Demons are rather powerful, especially considering my Father is one of the most powerful of the Demon Lords._

' _Anyway as I was saying, we will need a base from which to build a body. Unlike with our current situation, my new body won't have a soul of its own so it can't willingly let me in. Nor can it fight me, as a blank slate it's a bit of a loophole. Still, for it to be stable it needs to be attuned to a demonic presence, and since I am a half-breed I am afraid it really needs to have a human base if it is going to allow me access to my full abilities and remain stable. Luckily, for demons one body is basically as good as any other, they are more like clothing are to humans than bodies. So while it will need to be human at its base, it doesn't need to be a relative of mine or anything, my soul self will take care of that when I enter it and will change it to my original DNA, assuming the ritual works. To attune the body to a demonic presence however, we will need to go to a hell dimension and gather a piece of a demon's essence, which will be incorporated into the body we build. The ritual should create a body perfect for a half-breed, which therefore needs bits of both species I came from.'_

' _Is that as dangerous and unpleasant as it sounds?'_

' _Yes probably. It'll have to be a hell dimension I've never been to before and as far away from my father's demesne as possible, and doubtlessly no Demon will willingly allow us to take a piece of its essence with us, at least for free.'_

' _Lovely'_

 _'Don't worry, I am confident that we will prevail over almost any lesser demons, as the Daughter of a Demon Lord, and given my own considerable talent with Human Magic, most Demons are well within my capability to handle.'_

Sirens blared across the City right as Raven entered their apartment, and their PRT issued Cell Phone displayed a message asking Raven to immediately teleport to their designated teleportation room, which they had shown her during her visit.

After a quick change into their costume, Raven found herself teleporting into the PRT headquarters in Brocton Bay and meeting Miss Militia once more. Wasting no time, the Veteran Hero started Briefing Raven on her orders.

"The Simurgh is confirmed to be descending on Canberra Australia, estimated time to contact 15 minutes. Dragon and Armsmaster have created a program for us to optimize teleportations between you and Strider. You are more versatile and able to teleport as many times as necessary, while he is able to teleport massive groups at the same time, but is more limited in the quantity of teleportations he can use. Usually that limits us in how many groups can go, but with your assistance we should be able to get far more capes to the fight without having to use our slower modes of transportation. The program will update your phone with a picture of the next teleportation spot once ones ready, on the screen on the wall is a picture of the destination in Australia. Any Questions?"

"No ma'am"

Miss Militia rushed off to continue preparations for the Bay's contingent of heroes heading to Australia, while Raven waited for her phone to update with the first target.

*Beep*

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Raven was bringing in the last group on her docket from Copenhagen, Denmark.

She had been told that after the fight she would be the primary means of transportation back for most of the foreign Capes, although of course there would be less of a rush in bringing people back. While she would love to try and help fight the abomination, she was concerned that the Endbringer might be able to use her telepathy to damage the connection between Taylor and her soul, not to mention that it would be irresponsible of her to risk Taylor's body like that against such a dangerous foe, despite Taylor's vehement assurances that she wanted them to fight. On a more practical level, the teleportation had already taken a lot out of her, and fighting such a dangerous foe while already spent would be foolish.

Instead Raven made her way over to the medical tents, where she figured she could help heal any she could.

Once again Dragon's Endbringer programs proved their use in informing the hospital staff that she had healing abilities so that when she arrived at the hospital tent she was quickly brought by an orderly to the ICU.

The first Patient she was brought to had burns all over his body, according to the orderly, he was a local Villain who had been telepathically tossed by the Simurgh into a burning building.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Not long after she started healing a few of the Capes who had been brought to the hospital tent, Raven was called away to start teleporting people home. The Simurgh had been driven off, albeit to heavy casualties, and while Canberra would have to be Quarantined, the greater response time and larger number of capes present at the battle had been a huge boon to morale and likely made a difference in the outcome. Cape casualties were lower than expected and the overall time of the confrontation had been far less than normal battles with the Simurgh.

* * *

It took a few days for Raven and Taylor to recover their strength from the sheer number of teleportations around the world they had made for the Endbringer fight. That time had not been wasted however, as Raven needed to search through her knowledge for a way to cross over to a hell dimension. The method she had used to get to the Earth she had made her home from Azarath required elements she was unable to acquire, namely sand or dirt from the dimension she was traveling into. Luckily Hell dimensions are easier to get to than most, as Demon Lords, the rulers of the Hell dimensions, wanted Sorcerers and creatures of all sort to come to their domain and either be trapped there or make a deal.

In the end, deals made with Demons always wound up benefiting the Demon the most. A deal with the devil indeed.

Conversely it was also difficult to leave Hell dimensions as long ago restrictions were placed on the Hell dimension's denizens to keep them from spreading across the multiverse like a plague. In order to cross over they needed to be summoned, like Raven did with her Father. As a half-bred however, Raven was not as constricted, and since Taylor's body was naturally from Earth Bet, returning would be relatively easy assuming they didn't lose the materials they needed during their trip. A bit of sand from the Boat Graveyard, a place tied to death and ruin both by name and by deed, symbolizing the end of the Bay's prosperity and the city's descent into chaos, would provide a strong connection to Earth Bet from Hell.

Raven's Father was the Demon Lord from Dante's 7th Circle of Hell, representing Violence. While the Hell dimensions were not as neatly divided as Dante had laid out, it did represent a bit of how the Hell Dimensions were laid out. Each Demon Lord ruled their own 'Circle' and their armies were in turn made up of Demons that echoed their 'Sin'. As the Demon Lord of Violence Raven's Father's Demon army was strong indeed.

Souls of the Damned were brought to the Hell Dimension as payment for their separation from the rest of the multi-verse as part of the agreement made during the organization of the Multi-verse by its guardians. While Demons occasionally conquered new dimensions when they were invited in, for the most part these limitations kept the peace between the Hell dimensions and the rest of the multi-verse, leaving only those beings that have found power after the agreement was made, like Darkseid in her last dimension, able to threaten the status quo of the multi-verse.

With her admittedly incomplete knowledge of the Hell dimensions, Raven decided to choose the Circle of Lust as her destination. Her own empathic powers and control of her emotions would prove useful against the succubus and incubus that called that circle home, and those Demons were often the most willing to make a deal.

Armed with a crown woven from the stems of Coriander plants, a symbol of lust and a sacrifice of a white rabbit kit, Raven walked to one of the most infamous nightclubs in the Bay: _The Palanquin_.

Not wanting to catch anyone's attention, Raven was dressed in her civilian clothes, a thigh-high sexy black dress that accentuated Taylor's long legs. While this garb scandalized the conservative Taylor, Raven insisted as the dress supplemented their ties to the realm of lust. After working up a bit of a sweat dancing and grinding on a few of the other customers of the club, using her empathetic powers to both feel and feed their lust, Raven snuck off to the bathroom to open a portal to the Second circle.

Covertly using her telepathy to break any smoke detectors she saw, Raven lit her crown of Coriander ablaze, and dripped some of the sweat off her brow into the flames. Removing the Rabbit from their magically expanded purse, which Taylor insisted on referring to as their bag of holding, Raven drew the Moldavite Athame that had cost them a significant portion of their remaining funds.

Focusing her will and magic on opening a portal to their destination, Raven slit the throat of the Rabbit and tossed the carcass onto the small fire.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

* * *

 **So sorry again about the wait. This chapter was a lot of world building and future planning. We are slowly heading towards the climax of the first arc of this story and I am looking forward to keeping the story flowing. Thanks so much for all the Favorites, Follows and especially the Reviews. I read every one. This story won't die, but sadly the muse does not always respond on demand. Thanks so much for your patience.**


End file.
